The Dark Musical Types
by HanamiKaze
Summary: Kyoya has noticed that club sales haven't been as high and after talking to a few of the girls the answer is that the Host Club has only 'good' boys and girls perfer 'bad' boys. Luckly for him 7 transfer students seem to fit the bill of being 'bad' boys, but they're hiding something nobody would have guessed.


**Kaze: Hi, I have an Ouran Fanfiction. Rinka, disclaimers please.**

**Rinka: Sure! Kaze doesn't own anything except the plot, Kyoka Atari, Sango Sakinoraizuka, Yukino and Yukoni Hanasaku, Tsubaki Kazekuno, and me, Rinka Yukichonoten.**

**Kaze: Okay the full summary; **Kyoya has started to wonder why the sales have gone down and girls are saying it's because 'bad' boys are better and the Host Club consists of only 'good' boys. Lucky for Kyoya, 7 new transfer students have arrived and they just happen to fit the 'bad' boy style, but they aren't what they seem to be.

**Note, takes place right a few days before Haruhi enters the 3rd music room.**

* * *

Kyoka's POV

I sighed as i walked towards my classroom with my best friend, Tsubaki Kazekuno. We had just transferred here today and already boys and girls were drooling all over us. The reason was simple, we were good-looking and looked like a boy and a girl at the same time, but right now everybody thinks we're boys because of our uniforms which happen to be the male one, but we're girls who're cross-dressing because we hate the female uniform and the headmaster is a good friend of our late fathers so he doesn't mind too much. Thank the heavens that there is another 2nd year in our family. By family, I mean my friends of course.

The reason we're family is because we don't have anybody else. Everybody we had trust turned against us in the end so we aren't taking any chances this time because last time… let's just say the people that turned against us were in the hospital for a _very _long time thanks to my 3rd year friends, Yuki and Saki, but their real names are Rinka and Sango they just prefer Yuki and Saki since their last names are really long and in Japan we call people by their last names unless we have permission to say their given name.

I have dark pink hair that is currently tied in a high ponytail and reaches just above my waist. My eyes are a light lavender color which makes me stand out even more. While Tsubaki has darker lavender eyes and golden blonde hair in a ponytail as well.

I opened the door to room A-2 and from the looks of things the teacher was talking.

"Ah, you must be Atari-san and Kazekuno-san." The teacher smiled, but I simply nodded and walked towards her with Tsubaki and stood next to her facing the students.

"I'm Atari Kyoka, call me Atari and if you call me Kyoka…" I smiled my 'Devil's smile'. "You'll be punished."

"I'm Kazekuno Tsubaki, call me Kazekuno and if you call me Tsubaki..." Tsubaki smirked an evil smirk. "I'll see to it that your life is awful."

"Any questions for Atari-san or Kazekuno-san?" Sensei asked.

A purple-blue eyed blonde raised his hand.

"Okay, Suoh-san." The teacher looked a bit annoyed.

"Thank you, Sensei, I have a few." Tamaki put his hand down before asking his question. "Will you two join the Host Club?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm very busy after school." I answered twitching.

"Sorry, I'm busy as well." Tsubaki answered.

'This guy is going to hurt you in the end. Don't forget what happened last time you let someone get close to your heart.' A voice in the back of my mind shouted.

"Okay, do you know the other transfers?" Was his second question.

"Yes, we do and they won't join the Host Club if that's what you're going to ask." Tsubaki answered for the two of us.

"Okay, that's all, thank you." Tamaki replied.

"Well then, Atari-san you may sit in the empty desk beside Ootori-san and Kazekuno-san you may sit in the empty seat by Suoh-san." A boy near the back with black hair and gray eyes behind a pair of glasses raised his hand while the blonde raised his hand again. I walked towards the on with black hair while Tsubaki went towards the one with blonde hair and we sat in the seats given to us and then the lesson began.

* * *

Rinka's POV

"Ne, Sango, why are we going to school in the first place?" I asked my cousin as we approached Class A-3.

"Because we have to fit in with _humans._" Sango answered.

I was on her back playing with her long dark blue braided hair using one hand while my other hand held my prized Usu-chan, a black stuffed bunny plush that was a gift from my younger sister, who is very important to me.

The two of us are cross-dressing and since we didn't cut our hair it looks like we're guys with long hair, but in reality we've never had the time to cut since we were always training so we didn't have to worry about getting hurt too much. My light pink hair reached my waist and is currently tied in a ponytail. The two of us are very close, up to the point where it's hard to find us apart. Even though we just transferred here the girls here have already fallen for us.

Sango opened the door and walked towards the teacher who had to look up slightly at her.

He was an old man, about 60, with white hair, light blue eyes, and a wrinkled face who stood at a 5'9" making Sango taller than him by 3 inches. She's 6' even. She's tall compared to my 4'8" frame.

"Hello," The teacher smiled. It was a kind one. "You two must be Sakichonoten-san and Yukichonoten-san."

"That's correct." I replied getting off of Sango's back. "I'm Yukichonoten Rinka, but just call me Yuki." I bowed before straightening up and turning to my cousin.

"This is my cousin, Sakichonoten Sango, you can call him Saki. He doesn't talk a lot." Sango bowed when I introduced her.

"Any questions for them?" Sensei asked causing a blonde boy in the back to raise his hand. That was when I noticed he was about the same height as me, but a bit taller.

"Yes, Haninozuka-san?"

"How tall are you?" The blonde asked while smiling cutely. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I calmed down. That's right, never in my 18 years of life had I ever thought a boy was cute.

"I'm 4'8" and Sango is 6' even." I answered.

"Okay," The boy replied. "What do you guys like?"

"Martial arts." Sango and I answered in unison.

"I also like matial arts, so does Takashi!" The boy pointed to the boy sitting next to him. He was tall and had black hair with dark eyes.

"I think that'll be enough questions for now." Sensei said. "Yukichonoten-san, you may sit in front of Haninozuka-san and Sakichonoten-san, you may sit in front of Morinozuka-san, he's the one next to Haninozuka-san."

We walked our seats and the lesson began or resumed.

* * *

Hatori's POV

I felt myself sigh as the Hanasaku twins pulled me along as we jogged to our first class at this new school.

The Hanasaku twins are identical to the point it's almost impossible to tell them apart. The only physical difference is that they part their hair in opposite directions. They both have snowy white hair and the same mismatched eyes. The right eyes being strong deep blue and the left ones being bright blood red. They both have the same two sacrs on their faces. The scars started above their eyebrows and than came down in curves down the sides of their faces ending an inch below their eyes in a half-heart like manner. The two of them are very beautiful if you ask me. I mean, come on they have flawless pale skin (Not counting the scars), silkly snow white hair, bright eyes that seem to know everything, and perfect bodies. But right now it doesn't seem like that. My family, which means my friends, consisted only of girls besides me. Since we thought it would seem weird if I was the only boy so they decided to cross-dress. Cross-dressers or not, they're still awesome and the best family anybody could ask for.

Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, we have just arrived at the door to Class 1-A. The twins opened the door for me and I walked in with them following me.

Well, now everybody's staring at us while the teacher simply smiled at us.

"Hello, you three must be Hanasaku-san, Hanasaku-san, and Mizukaki-san, correct?" She asked causing us to all nod our heads. We don't like talking to strangers that much. No, scratch that, we _don't _talk to them unless it's needed.

"Well, could you introduce yourselves?" She asked with a polite smile. The three of us turned to the class, they were all boring except for three students that sat in the back. A girl in baggy middle-class clothing and two twins that remind of the ones beside me. I glanced at the twins beside me and it seems like they're thinking the same thing.

Smiling, I waved at the class.

"Hello, I'm Mizukaki Hatori, just call me Mizu-kun or Mizu-chan." The girls all squealed at my smile except for the one in the back.

"We're Yukino and Yukoni Hanasaku. Please to meet you." The twins said in perfect sync, their husky voices mixing into one voice. The girls squealed again.

"Just call me Hana-san," The one on the left said.

"And me, Saku-san." The one on the right finished.

"At least tell them which one's which." I said.

"No, why should we?" The left one asked.

"Yeah, people get it wrong everytime except for _them_." The right one backed the left one up.

"Okay, I give up." I turned to the teacher. "Where will we be sitting?"

"In front of the Hitachin Brothers and Fujioka-san." She pointed at the trio in the back. The three of us walked to the seats and sat down with me in the middle. The teacher than continued the lesson.

* * *

Later at lunch time with Sango and Rinka

Sango's POV

I walked towards the garden with Rinka on my back. She's my cousin. In the morning classes everybody was staring at us, well the girls were and most of the boys were glaring. The only two that weren't glaring were Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san. They seemed normal, but it's never a good idea to get too close to a complete stranger. We already knew the results.

"Sango," Rinka whispered softly into my ear. "May I have the usual for lunch?"

"Of course," I answered equally soft in pitch. "My lord."

"Let's meet up with the others." Rinka said.

I nodded and walked towards the garden where there were rose bushes. We had agreed with the others to meet them there and it turns out when we arrived the 1st years of our group had already arrived. The Hanasaku twins sat beside Hatori on the ground.

"Where are Kyo-chan and Tsu-chan?" Rinka asked.

"They haven't arrived yet which is odd." The twins answered in sync. It was odd seeing how Kyoka loves to be on time.

"We're here, sorry for being late." Kyoka and Tsubaki walked out of the building and towards us.

"Why were you guys late?" Hatori asked.

"Suoh Tamaki refused to leave us alone since he thinks we're perfect for his club." Tsubaki answered.

"Does he have blonde hair and dark lavender eyes with a black haired four-eyes beside him?" Yukoni asked. Yes, I am among the few who can tell the twins apart.

"Yes," Kyoka answered. "He's behind us. I know."

"Get out here." I demanded and they did come out from behind a pillar. There were six total. They instantly reminded me of our family. They were just missing a normal person like Hatori.

"What do you want?" The twins asked in perfect sync.

"For all of you to join my club." The tall blonde answered.

"No." The seven of us answered in sync.

"Why not?" Poor guy seemed in shock.

"Because we don't want to become man-whores like you guys." Hatori answered bluntly. The tall blonde seemed to get even more depressed.

"Nice one, Hatori." Kyoka said as she got out her black notebook. "Let's see, the tall blonde is Suoh Tamaki. The short blonde one is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, his abilities in martial arts rival Yuki's. The tallest is Morinozuka Takashi, his skills in martial arts rival Saki's. The twins are Hitachin Kaoru and Hikaru, their twin relationship pales compared to the Hanasaku Twins' relationship. Lastly, Ootori Kyoya, nicknamed the Shadow King and is in charge of their club's money."

"You're just like Kyo-chan." Haninozuka said.

"I know and I don't care." Kyoka said.

"Please join the Host Club." Suoh-san answered. "We want you to be our 'Dark' types."

"If you let us keep 25% of the money we make." Kyoka said.

"Alright." Ootori-san said clearly not pleased.

"See you after school!" Haninozuka said as they left.

"Why did you sign us up for that club?" The twins asked.

"To make the money and besides if they hurt us, we'll hurt them right back." Kyoka answered.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts in reviews and tell me you have any suggestions or see any mistakes. I like to improve my work the best I can and thank you for your help.**


End file.
